doctorwhofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sesta Stagione (Doctor Who)
La Sesta Stagione di Doctor Who, a volte chiamata Stagione 32 per evitare confusione con quella della serie originale, andò in onda nel 2011. La produzione iniziò nel luglio 2010, e la stagione venne preceduta da uno speciale di natale scritto da Steven Moffat, A Christmas Carol. Venne poi divisa in due sezioni, la prima mandata in onda a partire dal 23 aprile 2011. Ci fu una pausa dopo il settimo episodio, ''A Good Man Goes to War'', del 4 giugno. Con l'ottavo episodio, Let's Kill Hitler, il 27 agosto la stagione riprese e proseguì fino al finale, The Wedding of River Song, messo in onda il 1 ottobre 2011. Brevi prequel vennero messi sul sito ufficiale per pubblicizzare la serie: fu questa la prima volta che ciò accadde da quando erano stati prodotti i Tardisode per la Seconda Stagione. Questa fu inoltre la prima della serie del 2005 a non presentare nè un compagno nè un Dottore nuovo. Per la prima volta dagli anni settanta, la versione della serie mandata in onda al di fuori del Regno Unito presentò una importante differenza: la sigla d'apertura della maggior parte degli episodi venne preceduta, in paesi come Canada, Stati Uniti, Australia, Israele, così come pure in Italia, da un'introduzione narrata da Karen Gillan (o dalla sua doppiatrice per i paesi non inglesi), che racconta il concetto della serie, su un montaggio delle immagini prese dalla Quinta Stagione. Panoramica L'arco narrativo che avvolge questa stagione tratta argomenti quali la vera identità di River Song, rivelazioni sul misterioso Silenzio nominato nella Quinta Stagione, e l'apparente morte del Dottore. La stagione inizia col Dottore che invita Amy Pond, Rory Williams e River Song ad un picnic nello Utah usando inviti di colore blu TARDIS, e lì una figura in tuta d'astronauta uccide il Dottore sulle rive del lago Silencio prima che lui possa rigenerarsi. Gli amici ne bruciano il corpo per poi trovare lo stesso Dottore vivo e vegeto in un bar: il Dottore ucciso era in realtà una versione futura che aveva invitato i suoi compagni e se stesso per istigare un piano nell'America del 1969. Per il resto della stagione verrà fatto riferimento a questi avvenimenti e all'apparentemente definitiva morte del Dottore. Fu inoltre rivelato il Silenzio: un ordine religioso volto ad eliminare il Dottore prima che questi possa pronunciare la risposta alla "Domanda". Infine, venne scoperta anche la vera identità di River Song, un mistero che era stato introdotto sin dalla prima sua comparsa in Silence in the Library del 2008. Mentre sono presenti indizi e sotto-trame su di una piccola ragazzina, la gravidanza fallita di Amy Pond, e una strana donna con una benda su un occhio, il mistero venne rivelato con l'episodio ''A Good Man Goes to War'', a metà della stagione: River Song è in realtà Melody Pond, la figlia di Amy e Rory, cresciuta e indottrinata dal Silenzio all'unico scopo di assassinare il Dottore. Per essere stata concepita a bordo del TARDIS durante il volo attraverso il vortice del tempo, ne assorbì l'energia, venendo resa umana ma con la capacità dei Signori del Tempo di rigenerarsi. La stagione si conclude con il risolversi del piano del Dottore: la figura in tuta d'astronauta che uccise il Dottore era River Song, che nel costume modificato dal Silenzio era costretta a commettere l'omicidio. Tuttavia, il Dottore aveva finto la propria morte rendendola un punto fisso nel tempo, per riuscire ad ingannare il Silenzio e allontanarli da sé almeno per un po'. Così, mentre la maggior parte dell'universo credeva che il Dottore fosse morto, solo un gruppo ristretto di individui conosceva la verità. Comunque, rimasero domande irrisolte alla fine della stagione: il Silenzio, pur essendo stato decimato, è ancora presente e potrebbe presto imparare che il Dottore non è stato ucciso. Questa stagione ha inoltre sottolineato una questione che fu alla base di Doctor Who sin dalla sua creazione, e che il capo scrittore Steven Moffat sottolineò in almeno altri due episodi precedenti, The Girl in the Fireplace e Forest of the Dead: la domanda più antica dell'universo si rivela essere: "Dottore chi?" Episodi TV Speciale di Natale Metà primaverile Metà autunnale Mini-Episodi Doctor Who Confidential Comic Relief Mini-episodi nel cofanetto Una volta rilasciati nel cofanetto della Sesta Stagione, a questi episodi venne dato il nome complessivo di Night and the Doctor. Cast Regolare * L'Undicesimo Dottore - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan, Caitlin Blackwood * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill, Ezekiel Wigglesworth * River Song - Alex Kingston * Madame Kovarian - Frances Barber * Silenti - Marnix Van Den Broeke * Henry Avery - Hugh Bonneville * Toby Avery - Oscar Lloyd * Madame Vastra - Neve McIntosh * Jenny - Catrin Stewart * Strax - Dan Starkey * Dorium Maldovar - Simon Fisher-Becker * Craig Owens - James Corden * Sophie - Daisy Haggard * Winston Churchill - Ian McNeice * Richard Nixon - Stuart Milligan * Charles Dickens - Simon Callow * Melody Pond - Sydney Wade, Harrison and Madison Mortimer * Albert Einstein - Nickolas Grace * Alfie Owens - Isabelle James, Josy James Ospite * Kazran Sardick - Michael Gambon, Laurence Belcher, Danny Horn * Abigail Pettigrew - Katherine Jenkins * Canton Everett Delaware III - Mark Sheppard, William Morgan Sheppard * Idris - Suranne Jones * Casa - Michael Sheen * Jennifer Lucas / Il suo Ganger - Sarah Smart * Miranda Cleaves / Il suo Ganger - Raquel Cassidy * Colonello Manton - Danny Sapani * Lorna Bucket - Christina Chong * Adolf Hitler - Albert Welling * Mels - Nina Toussaint-White, Maya Glace-Green * George - Jamie Oram * Alex - Daniel Mays * Gibbis - David Walliams * Rita - Amara Karan * Val - Lynda Baron * Gantok - Mark Gatiss Libri * Death Riders * Heart of Stone * System Wipe * The Good, the Bad and the Alien * Dead of Winter * The Way Through the Woods * Hunter's Moon * Touched by an Angel * Paradox Lost * Borrowed Time * The Underwater War * Rain of Terror * Web in Space! * Terminal of Despair * The Silent Stars Go By Audio * The Eye of the Jungle * Blackout * The Art of Death * Darkstar Academy en:Series 6 (Doctor Who) de:Doctor Who Staffel 32 es:Temporada 6 (DW-M) pt:6ª Temporada (SN) ru:6 сезон (новые серии) Categoria:Stagioni di Doctor Who